The basic design of construction fasteners has not changed in generations. This has resulted in the common use of hammer-driven fasteners where rapid-fire tool-driven fasteners should be used, in the use of flush-driven, permanent-use fasteners for attaching temporary enclosure construction that will later be disassembled, in the use of conventional fasteners to secure materials prone to wind damage such as building felt on building's exteriors, and so on.
The absence of a new genre of fasteners has resulted in billions of dollars of world-wide losses from wasted labor and materials lost to damage from disassembling materials temporarily applied with permanent fasteners, from wind damage to building felt secured with conventional fasteners days or even weeks before roofing or siding is applied, and so on.
Enormous sums of money can be saved globally by a new genre of fasteners, some of which are configured to be easily and quickly extracted from temporary construction secured with any strong linear material such as fiber-reinforced strapping or braided nylon cord which in turn, in combination with the fasteners, immobilize and attach any large areas of any pliable sheeting to enclose, cover and protect various materials under construction, in-transit or stored where exposed to the weather. Further, all materials in such temporary construction are, when disassembled, undamaged and reusable. Under current permanent-fastener use, there is a huge loss globally just from the cost of collecting, loading and disposing of damaged material and the splintered, fastener-laced and accident-causing battens used to secure those materials.